


Return 2

by Morathi_Cain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Slash, X-men - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: German! don't understand, don't complain! ;)</p><p>Erik und Charles merken, dass sie ohne einander einen Teil von sich verloren haben, nicht mehr wissen, wer sie eigentlich sind. Ob das sie wieder zusammen bringt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return 2

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. FF zu dem Lied "Return" von "Deine Lakaien". Der Liedtext steht am Anfang, hört euch am Besten das Lied dazu an =)

Return

„Wave's in low tide,  
Sons of the night  
and my memories echoe back again.  
Stranger that I am  
In my own land  
where no one will remember my name.

When you hear me calling will you be there  
When you see me falling will you be there

Time was the force,  
Brought me back on course  
In the darkness distant fires on a strand  
Time is my disguise,  
is tossed. I see kin eyes  
and the waves wipe out my footprints in the sand.

when you hear me calling will you be there  
When you see me falling will you be there

Now my time has come  
Return into the sun  
cause I've always been searching for you  
If I win if I lose  
no charge no excuse  
all my wondering make sure my aims are true

when you hear me calling will you be there  
When you see me falling will you be there“  
\- Deine Lakaien

 

Charles:

Ich hab immer gedacht, ich hätte meinen Platz im Leben, im großen und unendlichen Universum gefunden. Ein Platz als Professor, als Retter, als Helfer. Selten habe ich mir Freiheiten herausgenommen, immer für ein größeres Ziel hingearbeitet. Dass ich Optimist bin, wurde mir schon oft genug vorgeworfen, aber ich habe auch keine Intention, das zu ändern. Würde ich den Glauben an das Gute auf der Erde verlieren, würde ich, würde meine Welt zusammenbrechen.

Ich habe immer gedacht, dass mich nichts und niemand ablenken, von meinem Plan abbringen könnte. Ich liebe die Menschen und Mutanten um mich herum, kann sie aber doch nicht an mich heran lassen. Ich bin in ihren Köpfen, kenne ihre Wünsche, ihre Ziele und Träume, genauso wie ihre Abgründe. Sie aber wissen kaum etwas von mir. Nur das, was ich ihnen zeige, was ich von mir gebe. Ich kenne sie zu gut, als dass sie mich vom Weg abbringen könnten. Emotional verbunden fühle ich mich mit niemandem. Mit niemandem, außer mit Raven.

Raven ist meine engste Vertraute, ihr gegenüber bin ich so ehrlich, wie ich nur sein kann. Und doch gibt es eine gewisse Distanz zwischen uns. Ich habe die Verantwortung für sie, liebe sie wie eine kleine Schwester, die ich vor dem Bösen beschützen muss, auf die ich aufpasse. Irgendwann jedoch, ich kann nicht mehr genau sagen wann, haben sich ihre Gefühle mir gegenüber geändert. Sie wollte nicht länger die kleine Schwester, sondern eine Frau für mich sein. Seitdem meide ich sie auf eine abstruse Art und Weise. Sie wird mir fremd, öffnet sich mir nicht mehr so wie früher.  
Sie ist inzwischen eher wie eine Tochter für mich, eine rebellische Tochter. Aber eigentlich ist sie ein Mädchen, dass Aufmerksamkeit von dem Mann haben will, den sie liebt. Diese Aufmerksamkeit kann ich ihr nicht geben, werde es nie können.

Ich habe immer gedacht, ich würde mich kennen. Würde wissen, was meine Wünsche und Träume, meine Ziele und mein Hoffen ist.  
Aber ich wurde eines besseren belehrt.

Mitten im größten Kampf tauchte er auf: Erik. Sobald ich seine Gedanken gespürt habe, seine Präsenz, war ich gefangen und gleichzeitig befreit. Ich wusste, ich musste diesen Mann retten, koste es, was es wolle. Und das erste Mal fühlte ich mich mit Jemandem verbunden, hatte einen Partner auf gleicher Ebene. Meine Fähigkeiten wurden weniger wichtig, wirkten nur noch unterstützend. Die Anziehung, die von ihm ausgeht, kann ich nicht erklären. Aber sie zieht mich näher, immer näher, ist zerstörerisch.

Auch ohne Telepathie lernten wir uns so gut kennen, dass wir ohne viele Worte kommunizieren konnten. Ein Blick, eine Geste genügte und wir wussten, was der andere meint. Doch je näher wir uns kamen, je wohler ich mich bei ihm fühlte, desto unsicherer wurde ich mir.  
Was war mein Platz im Leben, was wollte ich, wer war ich? Hatte sich etwas vor mein Ziel geschoben, Menschen und Mutanten zu vereinen? Was war mir wichtig? Und dazu diese neuen Gefühle, die ich noch nie verspürt hatte, die ich nicht einordnen konnte, es immer noch nicht kann. Ich habe inzwischen wenigstens einen Begriff gefunden, der sie grob umschreibt:  
Liebe.

Und doch bin ich mir sicher, dass selten jemand so intensiv, so vollkommen geliebt hat, wie wir. Das war unser Glück und unser Untergang. Es zerstörte uns, weil wir nicht damit umgehen konnten, weil wir den Gefühlen keinen Platz geben konnten, sie uns aber doch geleitet haben.

Wenn er nicht bei mir war, wusste ich nicht, wo ich stand. Mein Wirken und Handeln kam mir unsinnig vor, vergebens. Deshalb beschäftigte ich mich umso verbissener mit der Arbeit, verfolgte sie mit falscher Motivation und Verzweiflung. Hatte das alles überhaupt einen Sinn? Oder würden alle Anstrengungen ohne Erfolg bleiben? Würde man uns vergessen, unsere Spuren verwischen?  
Seit ich Erik kenne, weiß ich nicht mehr, wo mein Platz ist. Nur wenn ich bei ihm war, ihm in die Augen gesehen habe, wusste ich, ich gehöre zu ihm, an seine Seite, so wie er an meine.  
In diesen Momenten war ich mir selbst meiner Ziele wieder sicher, wusste, dass ich nicht alleine war.

Meine Welt war schon lange nicht mehr die meine alleine. Er hatte sie an sich gerissen, sie auseinander genommen, in Scherben hinterlassen. Wir bauten gemeinsam eine eigene für uns, ließen niemanden hinein und kämpften um sie, je wackeliger sie wurde. Wie eine Sandburg, so stolz und schön, kurz bevor sie von der Flut mitgerissen wird.  
Es konnte nicht gut gehen, wollten wir doch noch so viel mehr vom Leben, hatten wir doch beide eine Vorgeschichte, die uns nicht los ließ und die wir nicht vernichten konnten.

Jede Berührung war wie eine Feuerbrunst. Es gab viele davon und sie verunsicherten mich immer wieder. Sollte ich den nächsten Schritt wagen? Würde er mich denn auffangen, wenn ich fiel? Und wenn er es nicht tat, wen gab es dann noch? Eine Abweisung wäre meine Zerstörung, ich würde am Boden zerschellen, ungehört und unbemerkt. Aber konnte er das überhaupt? Mich abweisen? Sprachen seine Gesten und Blicke nicht von derselben Liebe? Denselben Gefühlen?  
Hätte er mich denn gehört, wenn ich gerufen hätte?

Ich habe nie daran geglaubt, dass Liebe blind machen kann, verunsichern, in die Höhe wirbeln und in die Tiefe stoßen kann. Und doch habe ich es selbst erlebt.  
Meine Gefühle für Erik haben mir Kraft gegeben, genauso wie sie mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen haben. Wortwörtlich.

Er hat mich zum Fallen gebracht, hat mich verlassen, mich allein gelassen. Ich werde ihm nie seine Entscheidung vorwerfen und doch habe ich mir, tief in meinem Inneren, gewünscht, dass er geblieben wäre, dass er sich untreu geworden wäre, seine Ideale verraten hätte. Eigentlich hätte jedem um mich herum der Kopf dröhnen müssen damals, an diesem Strand, nach diesem unglücklich abgelenkten Schuss. So sehr habe ich versucht in seine Gedanken zu dringen, ihn anzuflehen zu bleiben. Aber alles was mir blieb, war, ihn gehen zu lassen.  
Der Platz, den er in mir einnahm, wurde leer, sobald er den Helm aufsetzte, sich vor mir schützte, mich abwies. Selbst wenn ich ihn jetzt rufe, wird er mich nicht hören, wird er mir nicht folgen.  
Meinen Platz im Leben werde ich vielleicht wiederfinden, aber vollständig werde ich nie wieder sein. Ob wir uns wohl jemals wiedersehen?  
Ich hoffe und befürchte es.

 

Erik:

Früher hab ich mich immer für den perfekten, vollendeten Einzelgänger gehalten. Ich habe niemanden gebraucht, konnte niemandem vertrauen, wollte nie wieder jemanden so sehr lieben, wie meine Mutter. Ich hatte gelernt, dass es nur Schmerz und Leid mit sich bringt und das wollte ich so gut es geht aus meinem Leben halten, vermeiden wo es nur ging. Also keine Freunde, keine Familie, nur Rache, Macht und Freiheit. Nichts sollte mich binden. Nichts außerhalb von meinem Hass für Shaw. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wie es nach meiner Rache weitergehen würde. Mir kam nicht einmal in den Sinn, zu träumen.

Ich hatte keinen Platz im Leben, war ein Schatten, eine Gefahr. Ich machte mir nicht einmal Gedanken darüber, sondern nahm es so hin. Ich war wie ich war und damit zufrieden. Jedenfalls empfand ich es damals so.

Und dann trat er in mein Leben: Charles Xavier.  
Ein Professor und Optimist, mit einem Lachen, das so ehrlich war, wie kaum ein anderes. Aber er war nicht befreit, immer auf der Hut, immer voller Rücksicht, immer voller Liebe. Warum hat er mich gerettet? Warum wich er mir nicht mehr von der Seite? Doch ich habe auch nie wirklich versucht, ihn zu verjagen, wusste instinktiv immer, dass er das nicht zuließ, dass er sein Vertrauen in mich setzte, ohne mich wirklich zu kennen.  
Und obwohl ich keine Liebe, außer der meiner Mutter, kannte, ahnte ich bereits früh, dass es sich bei uns genau darum handelte: eine Liebe, die durch Mark und Bein ging und sich in unseren Herzen festgesetzt hat.

Er hielt mich fest, bevor ich überhaupt wusste, dass ich fiel.  
Er war da, selbst wenn ich noch nicht nach ihm gerufen hatte.

Immer beständig, voller Ruhe und mit einem Lachen. Der Gedanke an ihn war mit Wärme verbunden, mit einer geistigen Umarmung. Wieso habe ich es nie gewagt, mich ihm zu offenbaren? Dabei hätte er es doch wissen sollen, oder? Hat er sich zurückgehalten, es nicht gewagt diese Gefühle zu sehen? Oder habe ich mich getäuscht? War alles falsch?

Wie gesagt, war.  
Mich durchzieht ein Schauder, jedes Mal, wenn ich an den Tag am Strand zurück denke. Es war nicht meine Absicht, nichts war geplant. Ich wollte ihn nicht verraten, noch viel weniger verlassen und erst recht nicht verletzen. Nicht ihn, der Einzige, den ich liebe. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr zurück. Meine Ideale und Ziele hatten sich durchgesetzt, hatten ihn verletzt. Die Liebe konnte den Wettkampf nicht gewinnen und doch verschwindet sie nicht.  
Ich behalte den Helm an, wage es nicht, ihn abzunehmen. Was würde ich zu hören bekommen?  
Dabei habe ich wahrscheinlich am meisten Angst vor der Stille und Leere, die bereits mein Herz ergriffen hat.

Es ist wie ein Feuer, dass man von der See aus einsam am Strand sieht. Es verspricht Wärme, Heimat und Ruhe. Aber die Angst vor einer Enttäuschung, die Angst vor den Hindernissen im Wasser, vor einem Schiffbruch hält mich zurück. Und so entferne ich mich immer weiter von dem Feuer, vermisse es, ohne es je wirklich gekannt und gefühlt zu haben.  
Allein das Bild des Strandes, von Blut und geschockten Mienen, Kugeln und Stimmen ist mir wie ein alter Film im Gedächtnis geblieben. Unkontrollierbar läuft er ab, wiederholt sich, beginnt zu zerreißen.  
Das einzige, was deutlich bleibt, ist sein Blick. So voller Enttäuschung, Zurückweisung und Liebe. Liebe, die zu brechen begann. Ich konnte nicht mehr zurück, konnte die Wunden nicht mehr heilen.

Seit neustem weiß ich nicht mehr, wer ich bin, habe keine Ahnung, wo mein Platz ist und wer neben mir steht. Bin ich Magneto, oder bin ich Erik?  
Magneto hat Charles angeschossen, doch Erik hat sich von ihm abgewandt, von der Zurückweisung getroffen. Und ebenso Erik leidet, möchte zurück, zurück an die Seite von Charles.  
Aber für Gram und Schmerzen ist kein Platz, darf kein Platz sein. Die Entscheidung ist gefallen, es gibt kein Zurück. Oder?

 

Wenn ich den Helm abnehmen würde, nach ihm rufen würde, wäre er da? Würde er mich hören, mich wahrnehmen? Oder mich ignorieren?  
Wenn ich fallen würde, würde er mich fangen? So wie früher? Trotz allem, was passiert ist?  
Ich war nicht da, als er gefallen ist, war nicht da, als er mich gebraucht hat.  
Hätte ich doch ... hätte!

Und jetzt ist er gelähmt, ein Verletzter, der sich nicht wehren kann. Und ich habe ihn dazu gemacht. Ich trage meinen Anteil daran und würde alles tun, um diese Tat rückgängig zu machen. Ich war wie im Rausch, ohne Gedanken an andere. Dabei hätte ich ihn doch vor allem beschützt, hätte ich mein Leben für ihn geopfert.  
Ich hätte ihn nur vor einem beschützen müssen. Die einzige Gefahr für ihn war und bin ich.  
Ich, der so gerne bei ihm wäre.  
Würde er mich sehen wollen?

Inzwischen weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich will, wo ich stehe. Was mache ich hier? Wie kann ich meinen großen Plänen folgen, wenn ich doch nur ihn im Kopf habe?  
Ich war nie gut, werde immer einer der Bösen sein. Ich werde immer kämpfen müssen, egal ob ich jage, oder gejagt werde. Was macht es da aus, ob ich die nächste Schlacht gewinne, oder verliere? Schlussendlich wird es immer jemanden geben, der sich mir entgegen setzt, der meine Spuren verwischt, meine Ideale zerstört.

Ideale, die ich besitze, seit ich denken kann. Ein Land in dem die Minderheit, die Außergewöhnlichen, die Besseren regieren und nicht die Primitiven, das einfache Volk.  
Ich wollte Shaw besiegen, alle Nazis unter mir sehen, sie für das leiden lassen, was sie mir, meinem Volk angetan haben.

Rache, Macht. Das waren die Ziele, die ich lange verfolgt habe, mit meinen Idealen verbunden habe. Will ich das immer noch?  
Ich will Freiheit, Gerechtigkeit! Und vor allem meine Ruhe. Nicht mehr fliehen, nicht mehr kämpfen.  
All das repräsentiert Charles. Er verkörpert diese Ideale so perfekt, dass er für sie sein Leben opfert, seine Liebe fallen lässt.

Sie sind zu utopisch, widersprechen dem Charakter der Menschen, ja selbst der Mutanten. Und trotzdem möchte ich ihm aus einem irren Grund heraus glauben. Dass es eine bessere Welt geben kann, dass wir akzeptiert werden können und uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen.

Meine Ideale haben sich verändert.

Das fällt mir jetzt auf. Jetzt, auf der Seite der Gegner, mit ein paar wahnsinnigen Mitläufern, nach dem schrecklichen Unfall. Aber habe ich so lange gesucht.  
Was ich wirklich will, wer ich wirklich bin.  
Ich bin Erik und Gefühle zeigen mir, dass meine Wünsche echt, meine neuen Ziele richtig sind.

Wenn mir Charles Utopie nicht gefällt, werden wir sie bei einer Partie Schach und einer Flasche Wein diskutieren müssen. Es hätte nicht so enden dürfen, es darf nicht so enden.

Mein Leben lang habe ich den einen Menschen gehasst, der mir genommen hat, was mir am wichtigsten war. Und jetzt, jetzt folge ich ihm, verletzte selber, was ich liebe und strebe Gewalt und Unterdrückung an.  
Bin ich wirklich besser als die Nazis? Besser als Shaw? Charles war davon überzeugt, aber ich habe mir nicht geglaubt, mir nicht vertraut. Deshalb stehe ich jetzt hier, einen Helm auf dem Kopf, einen Mantel um die Schultern.  
Ich werde ihn abnehmen, werde mich dem stellen, was kommt. Ich gehe zu dem Feuer am Strand, egal wie viele Riffe im Wasser auf mich warten mögen. Ich kann nicht aufgeben, was ich mein Leben lang gesucht habe, kann mich nicht selbst verraten, denn ich liebe ihn, kann ihn nicht alleine lassen. Und sollte ich abgewiesen werden, werde ich weiter kämpfen, denn es ist egal wie es ausgeht, solange ich für das einstehe, an das ich glaube.

Ohne einen Funken Reue erdrossel ich Emma. Raven ahnt, was ich vorhabe, glaube ich. Sie wird mir zur Seite stehen, wenn ich ihr alles erkläre, daran glaube ich fest.

Langsam, Stück für Stück, hebe ich den Helm, voller Angst, was passieren mag.  
Wird er da sein, wenn ich falle? Selbst wenn ich es nicht verdient habe?  
Wird er da sein, wenn ich ihn rufe?

„Charles.“  
.  
.  
.  
„Erik.“

Keine Erklärung, keine Entschuldigung fällt zwischen uns, ist notwendig. Unsere Gefühle sind genug.

Aus dem kleinen Lagerfeuer am Strand wird ein Sonnenaufgang.  
Vielleicht wird er mich verbrennen, aber das Risiko gehe ich ein.

Ende


End file.
